


Il ricordo di un amore passato

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Severus Piton si annoiava!</i>
  <br/>
  <i>In quel momento sarebbe dovuto essere a Hogwarts, dove le lezioni erano iniziate da qualche settimana, impegnato a terrorizzare studenti. Invece, quella gran guastafeste di Minerva McGranitt, diventata preside dopo che il Ministero aveva tolto l'incarico proprio a lui, gli aveva imposto di prendersi un anno sabbatico. Per riposarsi dalle fatiche a cui lo aveva sottoposto il suo ruolo nella guerra e per curare le ferite che aveva riportato, gli aveva detto.</i>
</p><p>Severus trova un oggetto magico e chiede l'aiuto di Remus, rimasto vedovo dopo la guerra, per testarne l'efficacia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il ricordo di un amore passato

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è dedicata alla donnina, che l'aspettava come regalo per la befana e che per tutta una serie di situazioni ha dovuto aspettare fino ad ora. Perché non posso scrivere storie su Harry Potter senza pensare che siano sue, soprattutto se il protagonista è Severus.  
> Nella speranza che questa versione del nostro amato maestro di pozioni le piaccia e la renda felice, anche solo un po' ^_^
> 
> Detto questo, è necessaria una breve introduzione.  
> L'idea per questa storia è nata quasi un anno fa, quando mi sono iscritta a un contest indetto sul forum di EFP che, purtroppo, non ho potuto portare a termine. Non ricordo nemmeno chi lo avesse organizzato, ma i parametri da rispettare erano tre: il protagonista doveva essere Severus Piton, doveva esserci un oggetto magico importante ai fini della storia e dovevo inserire da qualche parte la parola gufo.  
> La storia è rimasta incompiuta fino al mese scorso, quando ho deciso di riutilizzarla per la Maritombola di Mari di Challenge. Partecipa all'iniziatica con il prompt 6: fiore appassito.

**Il ricordo di un amore passato**

 

Severus Piton si annoiava!  
In quel momento sarebbe dovuto essere a Hogwarts, dove le lezioni erano iniziate da qualche settimana, impegnato a terrorizzare studenti. Invece, quella gran guastafeste di Minerva McGranitt, diventata preside dopo che il Ministero aveva tolto l'incarico proprio a lui, gli aveva imposto di prendersi un anno sabbatico. Per riposarsi dalle fatiche a cui lo aveva sottoposto il suo ruolo nella guerra e per curare le ferite che aveva riportato, gli aveva detto.  
A Severus non importava nulla del ruolo di preside. Gli era andato bene farlo l'anno prima, vista la situazione, ma in tutta sincerità anche lui avrebbe affidato quel ruolo a Minerva, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta. Oltretutto, lui era ancora giovane, ed era certa che quando quella vecchia strega si sarebbe ritirata il titolo sarebbe stato di nuovo suo. Facendolo entrare, oltretutto, nella storia come il primo, e probabilmente unico, mago ad essere diventato preside di Hogwarts per ben due volte.  
Il suo problema, in quel momento, era che non aveva nulla da fare. Insegnare, per la maggior parte del tempo, era una vera e propria tortura per lui, ma almeno poteva passare il tempo insultando con giri di parole sempre più fantasiosi i suoi alunni e dispensando punizioni. Senza contare che i suoi colleghi non gli stavano particolarmente simpatici, ma bisognava ammettere che parlare con alcuni di loro era sempre intellettualmente stimolante. Di certo, molto più stimolante del passare le sue giornate a leggere libri che, ormai, conosceva quasi a memoria.  
Severus Piton si annoiava. Per questo aveva deciso che quel pomeriggio sarebbe uscito di casa.  
Aveva girovagato un po' per Diagon Alley, senza trovare nulla che catturasse la sua attenzione, e alla fine si era ritrovato a Nocturne Alley. Non che lì le cose fossero molto diverse ma, almeno, c'erano posti più interessanti da visitare del Ghirigoro.  
Era entrato da Magie Sinister solo per dare un'occhiata. Il proprietario del negozio era impegnato con un altro cliente, che sembrava interessato a un enorme anello, e lui aveva iniziato a girare per gli scaffali, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto a osservare qualcuno degli oggetti esposti.  
Fu proprio quando si stava chinando per guardare più da vicino un piccolo scrigno di legno intagliato che trovò la cosa più interessante di tutte. Nell'accostarsi al mobile sul quale era appoggiato l'oggetto che aveva risvegliato al sua curiosità, non aveva fatto molta attenzione a dove metteva i piedi e aveva urtato una delle ante della parte inferiore, che si era aperta. Dentro, tra le varie cose accatastate, c'era un collare. Era rosso, di pelle, spesso circa tre centimetri, con la fibbia d'argento e uno stemma inciso a lato.  
Severus non seppe spiegarsene il perché, ma quell'oggetto insignificante aveva attirato irrimediabilmente la sua attenzione.  
Aspettò fino a quando Sinister si liberò dell'altro cliente e poi gli chiese informazioni. Il vecchio commerciante gli spiegò che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse. Sapeva solo che era appartenuto a un mago famoso per la sua ricchezza, Cresus Auris, e che aveva un qualche tipo di incantesimo sopra, ma che secondo lui non serviva a nulla e che per quel motivo non lo aveva nemmeno esposto.  
Severus ignorò tutti i suoi tentativi di indirizzarlo verso qualcosa di più potente, e di sicuro più costoso, e dopo mezz'ora uscì dal negozio col suo nuovo, nonché unico, collare.

Aveva passato la serata, e anche parte della notte, a cercare informazioni nella sua biblioteca personale e aveva scoperto che Cresus Auris era vissuto circa quattrocento anni prima. Faceva parte di una ricchissima famiglia di purosangue che aveva fatto fortuna con il commercio di rarissimi ingredienti per pozioni, ma non aveva trovato nessun accenno al collare. L'unica notizia che poteva essergli di qualche utilità riguardava la sua morte. A quanto sembrava, il mago era stato l'ultimo della sua stirpe e nel suo testamento aveva stabilito che la maggior parte dei suoi averi sarebbero stati divisi tra amici e lontani parenti, mentre i suoi libri e i suoi diari sarebbero stati donati alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
Il giorno dopo, di buon'ora, Severus si presentò a Hogwarts, salutò la preside McGranitt e i suoi colleghi e si rintanò in biblioteca. Fu costretto a interrompere il suo lavoro per il pranzo, su insistenza di Minerva, ma a quel punto lui e Madama Pince avevano già scovato tutti i diari di Cresus e lui aveva già iniziato a leggerli. Per l'ora di cena sapeva tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere e, dopo un altro fin troppo abbondante pasto, se ne tornò a casa, portandosi dietro tutti i manoscritti che aveva visionato nelle ultime ore.  
Stando a quello che aveva letto, Cresus non si era mai sposato perché era innamorato di un altro uomo. I due si erano conosciuti da giovani e dopo un breve periodo di corteggiamento si erano fidanzati ed erano andati a vivere insieme. Per i maghi, le relazioni omosessuali non erano niente di strano, ma una convivenza, per un purosangue, era qualcosa di insolito, soprattutto in quel periodo. Cresus, poi, era figlio unici di figli unici e la sua famiglia non vedeva di buon occhio la storia con il suo compagno, perché il loro nome sarebbe morto con lui.  
I due giovani uomini, però, non si erano fatti scoraggiare e avevano vissuto felici per qualche anno. Fino a quando il compagno di Cresus era stato attaccato da un licantropo. Il mago era sopravvissuto, ma non aveva potuto evitare il contagio ed era diventato un lupo mannaro a sua volta. Cresus gli era stato vicino, aveva sistemato una parte della sua enorme villa perché ospitasse il suo compagno trasformato nelle notti di luna piena, facendo tutto quanto era in suo potere per evitare che facesse del male a se stesso e agli altri. Aveva persino sperimentato delle pozioni per alleviare i disagi della trasformazione, ma le sofferenze del suo compagno lo avevano convinto a spingersi molto più in là. Era stato così che, dopo un paio d'anni di tentativi, aveva creato il collare che Severus aveva trovato.  
Nei diari si diceva che il collare aveva praticamente annullato gli effetti del contagio, che il compagno di Cresus non si era più trasformato in un mostro senza coscienza e che i due avevano continuato a vivere felici e contenti fino a tarda età, e Severus non vedeva l'ora di poterlo sperimentare di persona. Il suo istinto da studioso gli diceva che quella poteva essere la scoperta del secolo e la sua anima Serpeverde aveva già iniziato a contare i soldi che ne avrebbe guadagnato.  
L'unico problema era che lui non aveva un licantropo a portata di mano da poter usare come cavia.

Aveva passato un'intera giornata ad arrovellarsi sul suo problema e, alla fine, era giunto all'unica conclusione possibile. Doveva chiedere aiuto al solo licantropo vivo, e non psicopatico, che conosceva.  
Per questo, due giorni dopo la sua visita a scuola, si ritrovò a bussare alla porta di Remus Lupin.  
Severus sapeva che durante la battaglia di Hogwarts Bellatrix aveva ucciso sue nipote Tonks, e che Lupin si era così ritrovato vedovo e a un passo dalla morte egli stesso, viste le ferite che aveva riportato. Quello che non sapeva era che i due avessero fatto in tempo a fare un figlio e che Lupin e il bambino vivessero con Andromeda Tonks, ex Black.  
Nonostante la sorpresa nel ritrovarselo davanti, Remus accolse Severus come se fosse stato un vecchio amico. Gli offrì una tazza di tè, si informò sulla sua salute e si dispiacque per la sua forzata inattività. Considerando che, delle quattro persone presenti una non sapeva ancora parlare, una si rifiutava di farlo e l'altra non era mai stato di molte parole, Remus si ritrovò praticamente a parlare da solo.  
Quando Andromeda decise di essere rimasta seduta sulla poltrona il tempo sufficiente per non sembrare maleducata, prese Teddy e lasciò la stanza, con la scusa di doverlo cambiare. Severus Piton non gli era mai piaciuto, al di là del ruolo che aveva svolto nella guerra. Aveva quel modo di fare, tipico dei Serpeverde, che lei aveva sempre detestato, senza contare che il suo sguardo l'aveva sempre messa a disagio. Era come se quell'uomo avesse la capacità di leggere nella mente di tutti quelli che gli capitavano davanti e la cosa le faceva venire i brividi.

Una volta rimasti soli, Remus si accomodò meglio sul divano che occupava insieme a Severus.  
"Di cosa volevi parlarmi?" gli chiese, andando subito al sodo.  
"Volevo proporti un affare" gli rispose il pozionista. "Capisco che tu possa essere impegnato con tuo figlio, e immagino che non ti sia ancora ripreso del tutto dalle ferite, ma posso assicurarti che il tempo che ti verrà richiesto non sarà eccessivo e che quello che dovrai fare non sarà in alcun modo faticoso" iniziò a spiegare, con voce impostata. "Voglio rassicurarti anche sul fatto che il guadagno potrebbe essere considerevole e..."  
"Severus!" lo interruppe Remus, divertito. "Non hai bisogno di convincermi. Hai salvato la vita di Harry, e con la sue anche le nostre. Andromeda sa prendersi cura di Teddy nel migliore dei modi e a me piacerebbe fare qualcosa. Se è nelle mie possibilità, sarò felice di aiutarti. Quindi, potresti dirmi di cosa si tratta?"  
Severus lo studiò per qualche secondo, stupito della facilità con cui Lupin aveva acconsentito ad aiutarlo. La sua espressione, però, non lasciava adito a dubbi: quell'uomo era annoiato quanto lui, era normale che accettasse con gioia la possibilità di fare qualcosa, anche se significava aver a che fare con lui. Ma, in fondo, non gli interessava delle sue ragioni, l'importante era essere riuscito a ottenere la sua collaborazione, quindi tanto valeva spiegargli subito tutto.  
"Devo fare un esperimento" si decise a rivelare "e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."  
"Perché proprio il mio?" volle sapere Remus.  
"Perché riguarda la licantropia e tu sei l'unico a cui potevo rivolgermi."  
Remus trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo, incredulo.  
"Stai lavorando a una cura?"  
"Ancora non lo so, per questo mi servi tu."  
"D'accordo," si riscosse il lupo mannaro "forse è il caso che mi spieghi tutto nei dettagli."  
"Un paio di giorni fa sono entrato da Magie Sinister e ho trovato un oggetto appartenuto a un mago di nome Cresus Auris, vissuto quasi quattro secoli fa. Il suo compagno era stato morso da un licantropo e lui ha cercato per anni un modo per curarlo. Se quello che ha scritto nei suoi diari è vero, ho scoperto quello che di più simile può esserci a una cura per chi è affetto dal tuo stesso problema."  
"Hai i suoi diari?"  
"Ha stabilito che alla sua morte andassero a Hogwarts e io ho convinto Minerva a prestarmeli."  
"Lei sa perché li hai voluti?"  
"Sa solo che ho trovato il suo nome in uno dei miei libri, per caso, e che mi ha incuriosito. Il suo senso di colpa per la noia in cui ha costretto la mia esistenza ha fatto il resto."  
Remus non riuscì a evitare di scoppiare a ridere nell'immaginare il discorso che doveva essersi svolto tra i due.  
"Allora, in cosa consiste questa cura?" indagò, non appena riuscì a calmarsi.  
"Come ho già detto, non è esattamente una cura" lo corresse Severus, con lo stesso sguardo che avrebbe rivolto al più ottuso dei suoi studenti. "In realtà, a quanto ho capito ha trovato un modo per far sì che si possa mantenere il controllo di se stessi durante il processo di trasformazione."  
"In che modo?" domandò Remus, chiaramente eccitato alla prospettiva di una simile scoperta.  
"Con un oggetto incantato. Non ho ancora studiato a fondo i suoi diari e non ho idea di come abbia fatto, ma ha creato questa cosa che permette a un licantropo di non perdere la coscienza di sé nelle notti di luna piena."  
"E tu sai cos'è?"  
"No, Lupin, io lo possiedo. È quello l'oggetto che ho trovato da Sinister. Lui non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse e io l'ho acquistato per una manciata di falci."  
Remus lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, il respiro perso da qualche parte.  
"E tu pensi che..."  
"Io penso che dovrò fare ancora una marea di ricerche" lo interruppe Severus. "Dovrò studiare per bene i diari, capire se e come può essere usato, scoprire che tipo di incantesimo ha utilizzato, sempre che si tratti solo di un incantesimo. Co vorranno intere settimane, come minimo, e alla fine dovrò provarlo su qualcuno. Nello specifico, su di te."  
"Posso aiutarti" si entusiasmò Remus. "Nelle ricerche, voglio dire" precisò. "Posso aiutarti nelle ricerche, così finiremo prima, e potrai provarlo su di me quando vorrai!"

Per quasi tre settimane, Severus e Remus avevano passato la maggior parte del loro tempo chini sui diari di Cresus Auris. Avevano letto e riletto quelle pagine, per essere certi di non essersi fatti sfuggire nessun particolare importante, avevano riempito decine di pergamene con i loro appunti e avevano discusso di tutto ciò che poteva essere utile alla loro ricerca.  
Severus si era stupito di se stesso per non aver avuto l'istinto, nemmeno una volta, di affatturare il licantropo. Lupin svolgeva il suo lavoro con serietà, di certo perché ne era direttamente coinvolto, ma anche quando si lasciava andare a qualche battuta Severus non lo trovava irritante. In effetti, si era perfino ritrovato a sorridere in più di un'occasione.  
Remus, dal canto suo, aveva scoperto che Severus poteva essere molto piacevole. Nonostante il suo carattere non fosse cambiato e lui fosse ancora scostante, altezzoso e sarcastico, sembrava che dopo la fine della guerra si fosse permesso di rilassarsi un po'. Il licantropo finì per apprezzare sempre di più il tempo che passavano insieme e, nonostante volesse con tutte le sue forze trovare un rimedio per la sua licantropia, pensava con sempre più dispiacere al momento in cui la loro collaborazione sarebbe finita.  
Poi arrivò la luna piena.  
Quando, quel pomeriggio, Remus si apprestò a uscire dalla casa di Severus sapeva che non sarebbe tornato per i successivi tre giorni. Aveva provato a riderci su, ma era ovvio che la trasformazione che avrebbe subito quella sera lo rendeva ansioso e, per quanto si sforzasse di non darlo a vedere, sarebbe stato chiaro anche per un imbecille che era stato teso per tutto il giorno.  
Remus aveva appena afferrato la maniglia della porta, pronto ad andarsene, quando Severus gli si avvicinò con una scatola in mano. Il licantropo lo guardò perplesso, ma lui non si scompose e gliela spinse contro il petto, costringendolo ad afferrarla per evitare che gli cascasse sui piedi.  
"Ci sono tre ampolle, una per ogni giorno. Assicurati di prenderle."  
"Pozione Antilupo" soffiò Remus, commosso per l'interesse che Severus aveva dimostrato per la sua salute. "Grazie!"  
"Ci vediamo fra tre giorni, Lupin" lo congedò Severus, senza fare una piega, e Remus se ne andò incredibilmente felice.  
Il giorno dopo, un gufo bussò alla finestra della camera da letto di Severus, svegliandolo.  
Imprecando contro gli scocciatori, lo fece entrare e prese il messaggio. Il gufo volò subito via e lui si affrettò a richiudere la finestra, per evitare che l'aria umida del mattino entrasse in casa. Quando aprì il biglietto vide che glielo aveva mandato Lupin, per informarlo che la sua pozione era portentosa come sempre, che stava bene e che lo ringraziava di cuore per la sua gentilezza.  
Severus sbuffò è, visto che ormai era sveglio, decise che tanto valeva prepararsi per la giornata. Dopo essersi lavato e vestito scese al piano di sotto, fece colazione, innaffiò il giglio che coltivava ormai da quindici anni, incantato perché potesse restare sempre fiorito se adeguatamente curato, e poi ricominciò a studiare i diari.

Tre giorni dopo, il licantropo si presentò a casa di Severus di buon'ora, molto più in forma di quanto non fosse stato negli ultimi quattro anni dopo una luna piena, e con una certezza in più.  
Remus non si era mai posto troppi problemi sulla sua sessualità. Da ragazzino si era preso una cotta colossale per Sirius e aveva amato sua moglie con tutto il cuore e con tutta l'anima. Così, quando nei giorni in cui era stato obbligato a stare a casa si era ritrovato a pensare a Severus più spesso di quanto non avesse ritenuto normale, aveva deciso di riflettere con attenzione sui suoi sentimenti. Dora gli mancava ancora, e forse gli sarebbe sempre mancata, esattamente come Sirius, e James e Lily, ma era ormai chiaro che il suo cuore avesse ripreso a battere per qualcuno, nonostante non fosse passato molto tempo dalla morte di sua moglie, e che quel qualcuno fosse Severus Piton.  
Per tutta la settimana successiva, Remus cercò di far capire a Severus cosa provava, pur senza dirglielo esplicitamente. Gli sorrideva con calore, lo toccava tutte le volte che ne aveva occasione, gli si sedeva più vicino di quanto fosse necessario e arrivò perfino a fargli qualche complimento di tanto in tanto. Tutto senza ottenere il minimo risultato.  
Il licantropo, però, non si diede per vinto e nelle settimane seguenti intensificò i suoi sforzi. Passava sempre più tempo a casa di Severus, gli portava qualche regalo, per lo più cibo preparato in casa e qualche pianta che poteva servirgli per le sue pozioni, e lo accompagnava tutte le volte che usciva per andare a Diagon Alley a comprare qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno, che fosse per le ricerche, per le pozioni che continuava a preparare o per se stesso.  
Ancora una volta, però, Severus lo ignorò.  
Remus non sapeva cos'altro fare. Era consapevole che i suoi tentativi di approccio non fossero esattamente paragonabili ai giochi di seduzione che avrebbe messo in pratica un uomo di mondo, peccato che la sua esperienza non fosse poi così vasta, nonostante la sua età. Con Dora era stato tutto molto semplice, visto che era stata lei a corteggiarlo, e la cotta che aveva avuto per Sirius era rimasta del tutto platonica, perché aveva avuto paura di rovinare la loro amicizia se gli avesse confessato il suo amore.  
Ormai, però, non era più un ragazzino e non intendeva rinunciare di nuovo. Anche perché, nonostante Severus continuasse a ignorare i suoi sforzi, i suoi sentimenti per lui diventavano più forti di giorno in giorno.  
Passare tanto tempo insieme gli aveva permesso di scoprire tanti piccoli particolari sul pozionista che lo facevano innamorare di lui sempre di più. Sotto la sua facciata sardonica e sprezzante, Remus poteva vedere il suo coraggio e il suo senso della giustizia, anche se quest'ultima tendeva a diventare irrilevante quando si parlava di Serpeverde, Coppa delle Case e Quidditch. Le sue piccole manie da perfezionista lo facevano sorridere e l'affetto sincero che provava per la preside McGranitt e per gran parte dei suoi colleghi lo inteneriva, soprattutto perché cercava in tutti i modi di nasconderlo.  
Era perfino riuscito a vedere il suo lato romantico, anche se il giglio che coltivava con tanta cura poteva significare che lui non aveva nessuna possibilità di conquistarlo. Remus sapeva per esperienza quanto fosse difficile superare la perdita di qualcuno che si amava così tanto e Severus, a quanto sembrava, era un uomo molto fedele. Anche se la sua fedeltà andava al ricordo di una persona morta da quasi vent'anni.  
Remus Lupin, però, non era stato smistato a Grifondoro per sbaglio e non aveva nessuna intenzione di arrendersi. Nemmeno di fronte alle occhiatacce di Severus e al palese fallimenti di tutte le sue tattiche.  
Severus, dal canto suo, iniziava a essere seriamente infastidito. Essere preso in giro non gli era mai piaciuto. Lo odiava da ragazzo, quando Lupin e i suoi stupidi amici lo avevano eletto a sfogo delle loro frustrazioni adolescenziali, e lo detestava ancora di più ora che era un adulto. Se quell'idiota di un lupo non gli fosse servito per entrare nella storia della magia lo avrebbe affatturato già da settimane, con quella ridicola messinscena da gran conquistatore.  
L'unica cosa che lo consolava era che, alla fine dei loro esperimenti, avrebbe potuto strangolarlo con il prezioso collare e farlo passare per un incidente sulla strada della conoscenza. Capitava, con gli esperimenti, e quello di Lupin sarebbe stato un sacrificio per il bene comune. Sacrificio per il quale, tra l'altro, non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto aspettare molto.  
Alla luna piena, ormai, mancavano solo due giorni e Severus aveva deciso che avevano fatto tutte le ricerche e i controlli che potevano fare, quindi era ora di provare il collare. Quando gli diede la notizia, Remus divenne subito nervoso, ma lui non gli permise di indugiare sui suoi timori nemmeno per un istante. Voleva essere sicuro di non commettere errori perché c'era la vita di Lupin in gioco, e non è che gli importasse poi molto di lui, ma non aveva altri licantropi a portata di mano, quindi non poteva permettersi di vederlo morire prima di aver raggiunto il suo scopo. Motivo per il quale passarono quei due giorni a ricontrollare i loro appunti, per essere sicuri di non aver tralasciato nemmeno il più piccolo particolare.

Il giorno prima del plenilunio, Remus bussò alla porta di Severus un'ora prima del tramonto, dopo essere tornato brevemente a casa per salutare Andromeda e dare la buonanotte a Teddy. Era talmente nervoso che non riusciva a tenere le mano ferme, tanto che Severus fu costretto a stringerle con le sue, dopo soli dieci minuti dal suo arrivo, per impedirgli di distruggere il maglione che stava indossando, a furia di tirare tutti i fili consumati che riusciva ad afferrare. Alla fine, il pozionista sospirò esasperato e gli fece cenno di seguirlo.  
Quando fu davanti alla gabbia che avevano accuratamente preparato nei giorni precedenti, il nervosismo di Remus non fece altro che aumentare. Era stato lui a insistere perché prendessero quella precauzione, anche se Severus era convinto che non sarebbe servita. Remus, però, non era disposto a correre rischi e l'altro aveva finito per assecondarlo.  
"È quasi ora" lo avvertì Severus. "Spogliati."  
In tutti i diari che avevano letto, e riletto, e poi riletto ancora, non avevano trovato da nessuna parte una descrizione precisa degli effetti del collare. Cresus aveva annotato con cura le sue teorie e aveva descritto con dovizia di particolari i suoi esperimenti e il procedimento per creare il collare, ma sul risultato finale si era limitato a dire che aveva funzionato e che il suo compagno aveva passato delle notti tranquille. Entrambi erano dell'idea che il collare permettesse al licantropo di mutare in un docile lupo, un po' come la pozione, e che annullasse il dolore e i disagi della trasformazione, permettendo allo stesso tempo di mantenere la propria coscienza. Per questo avevano stabilito che Remus avrebbe affrontato quella notte, e le successive se tutto fosse andato bene come aveva previsto Severus, completamente nudo. In fondo, non c'era nessun bisogno di distruggere i suoi abiti, per quanto vecchi e lisi fossero.  
Peccato che il licantropo non avesse messo in conto l'imbarazzo. Una volta spogliato, cercò di coprirsi con le mani come meglio poteva, ma era conscio del fatto che Severus poteva vedere chiaramente le cicatrici sparse per tutto il suo corpo e si mise d'impegno per evitare il suo sguardo, perché non voleva vedere l'espressione di disgusto che, con molta probabilità, avrebbe avuto a quella vista.  
A Severus, in realtà, delle cicatrici non importava nulla. Lui stesso ne aveva qualcuna, l'ultima delle quali ricordo di Nagini e del Signore Oscuro. Quello che notò, invece, fu che Remus era sempre troppo magro ma che, perlomeno, non sembrava più che dovesse morire di fame da un momento all'altro. Poi si diede dell'idiota per essersi fermato a fare considerazioni sul corpo di un altro uomo e si decise a procedere con l'esperimento.  
Si avvicinò a Remus e gli allacciò con cura il collare intorno al collo poi, senza che si scambiassero nemmeno una parola, lo guardò entrare nella gabbia e aspettare che lui ce lo chiudesse dentro. Una volta sigillata la porta, entrambi si voltarono verso la finestra, a guardare il sole tramontare. Quando fu sparito dietro l'orizzonte, Severus si voltò di nuovo verso Remus, in attesa. Aspettarono qualche decina di minuti, sempre in silenzio, fino a quando in cielo comparvero tutte le stelle del firmamento, ma non successe nulla. Seveus andò alla finestra e la spalancò, notando l'enorme luna che illuminava i tetti e le case di Spinners End, ma ancora non ci fu nessun cambiamento.  
Fu a quel punto che Remus scoppiò a piangere.  
Severus si affrettò ad aprire la porta della gabbia e lo raggiunse, afferrandolo per le spalle. Tutto il suo corpo era scosso dai singhiozzi e, tra l'uno e l'altro, lo sentì mormorare frasi spezzate e parole sbiascicate, che erano tuttavia facili da interpretare. Remus era incredulo e scioccato per non essersi trasformato, per la prima volta in trent'anni. La felicità e il sollievo che provava in quel momento erano talmente grandi che le parole non erano sufficienti per esprimerli.  
All'inizio, Severus non seppe come comportarsi di fronte a quella reazione. Poi Remus lo abbracciò, ringraziandolo, e il calore della sua pelle nuda, così vicina al suo corpo, lo costrinsero a focalizzare i suoi pensieri su tutt'altro. Nello specifico, su qualcosa che aveva deciso di risvegliarsi proprio in quel momento nelle sue parti basse. Perché Severus poteva anche essere stoico, e inflessibile, e fedele al ricordo della sua amata Lily, ma il suo corpo era fatto di carne e sangue e, a quanto pareva, si era stancato di essere sempre trascurato. Il perché avesse scelto proprio Remus Lupin per far valere i suoi diritti fu chiaro quando il licantropo sollevò lo sguardo sul suo volto e lo fissò negli occhi, dopo essersi calmato, e il cuore di Severus perse un battito.  
"Ti amo" soffiò il licantropo, e il cuore di Severus ricominciò a battere, veloce come mai in vita sua, stabilendo che il suo corpo aveva perfettamente ragione e che, da quel omento in avanti, gli avrebbe dato carta bianca.  
Fu così che le sue mani iniziarono a muoversi in lente carezze sul corpo di Remus e, quando il licantropo lo strinse più forte e sporse il viso verso il suo, baciarsi fu naturale come respirare.  
Così come naturale fu portarlo in camera sua, farlo stendere sul suo letto e raggiungerlo, subito dopo essersi liberato delle sue vesti nere. Remus lo abbracciò di nuovo, lo baciò e lo accarezzò, e gli permise di disporre del suo corpo come più gli piaceva. Severus, per una volta, decise di accantonare la razionalità e si lasciò guidare dall'istinto, godendo a pieno della situazione. Essere avvolto dal corpo caldo di Remus, sentire i suoi gemiti e le sue invocazioni mentre si muoveva sopra di lui e perdersi dentro il suo canale stretto fu una delle esperienze più intense della sua vita.

Il giorno dopo, Severus si svegliò e fissò incredulo l'uomo che giaceva nudo al suo fianco. Quello che era successo la notte prima era stato senza dubbio piacevole ma, allo stesso tempo, aveva la sensazione che fosse anche molto pericoloso. Aveva bisogno di riflettere per decidere come affrontare quei nuovi sviluppi ma, proprio quando aveva deciso di alzarsi dal letto, Remus gli si accoccolò contro il fianco. Che stesse di nuovo piangendo era chiaro dai leggeri sussulti delle sue spalle e dalle lacrime che stavano bagnando la spalla del pozionista.  
Severus si immobilizzò, rinunciando ad alzarsi, e lo lasciò sfogare. In tutta onestà, non aveva idea di cosa stesse provando Remus in quel momento, ma era certo che avesse solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per affrontare il sollievo e la felicità per la sua mancata trasformazione e per quello che la novità rappresentava per la sua vita.  
Remus pianse per parecchi minuti, poi si calmò e fece un paio di respiri profondi, prima di alzare lo sguardo e rivolgere un enorme sorriso all'uomo che gli stava steso vicino.  
"Ti amo, Severus Piton" affermò con un sorriso luminoso.  
Severus sbuffò e se lo scrollò di dosso, deciso ad alzarsi.  
"Puoi fare lo scontroso quanto ti pare, ma questo non cambierà le cose. Ti amo!" ribadì il licantropo.  
Severus, che nel frattempo si era seduto sul bordo del letto, si girò a guardarlo con un cipiglio sdegnoso.  
"È solo gratitudine, Lupin."  
"Gratitudine?" gli fece eco Remus.  
"Sì, gratitudine. Capisco che per un Grifondoro fare ordine nei propri pensieri sia alquanto faticoso, ma sono certo che con un po' di impegno capirai anche tu che si tratta solo di questo, e non certo di amore."  
"Tu pensi che io ti sia solo grato" soffiò Remus, sorpreso.  
"È ovvio, Lupin. Non che non sia una cosa normale, viste le circostanza, in fondo ti capisco. Ieri sera mi hai ringraziato tante di quelle volte che basterebbero per una vita intera, e immagino che anche quello che è successo dopo sia una diretta conseguenza del successo del nostro esperimento. Tuttavia, e proprio per questo, penso che non sia affatto opportuno parlare di amore, né di qualunque altro sentimento del genere."  
Remus lo fissò a bocca aperta, incapace di credere alle sciocchezze che stava sentendo. Poi decise che era il caso di rendere più chiaro il concetto a quel Serpeverde dalla testa dura. Senza dire una parola, si tolse il collare e glielo porse, aspettando che l'altro lo prendesse in mano.  
"Per quanto mi riguarda, puoi anche bruciarlo" gli disse, tranquillo.  
"Sei impazzito, Lupin?"  
"Non mi serve, non se sei convinto che l'unico motivo per cui ho fatto l'amore con te è stato quello. Essere normale, per una volta, è stato bello, è vero. Ed è ovvio che ti sono grato, perché senza di te non sarebbe mai potuto succedere, non avrei mai nemmeno sperato che potesse succedere. Ma non è per questo che ti amo! E se anche deciderai di distruggerlo, se anche continuerò a trasformarmi in quel mostro ogni mese, non cambierà nulla. Continuerò ad amarti! E continuerò a ripetertelo e a dimostrartelo fino a quando non ci crederai, anche se dovessi dar fuoco a tutti i diari di Cresus per riuscirsi e..."  
"Taci, idiota!" lo interruppe Severus.  
Remus si fermò nel bel mezzo della sua tirata, ma continuò a guardarlo con l'espressione decisa, così tipicamente Grifondoro. Severus fece una smorfia e gli si avvicinò di nuovo, seccato.  
"Pensi davvero che ti permetterei di toccare la mia fonte di ricchezza?" gli chiese.  
Remus stava per rispondergli, quando sentì qualcosa intorno al collo. Alzò la mano e avvertì il cuoio del collare, che Severus gli aveva di nuovo allacciato con l'ausilio di un incantesimo non verbale.  
"Se proprio vuoi dimostrarmi qualcosa, fallo con la tua voce e senza squarciarmi al tappezzeria con gli artigli."  
Remus sorrise trionfante e si sporse a baciarlo, deciso a iniziare subito la campagna per la conquista del suo cuore. Campagna per la quale, oltre alla voce, avrebbe ripetutamente usato anche il suo corpo.

Sei mesi dopo, Severus stava osservando il giglio completamente appassito sul davanzale della sua finestra.  
Quando si era alzato, quella mattina, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare a Lily, forse perché di lì a poche ore avrebbe incontrato suo figlio, o forse perché avrebbe voluto che lei fosse stata lì per vedere cosa era riuscito a realizzare. Era per questo che si era ricordato del giglio. All'inizio, quando aveva visto in che condizioni era ridotto, si era sentito tremendamente in colpa per non avergli dedicato le giuste attenzioni nell'ultimo periodo. Poi aveva visto la scatola poggiata sulla sua poltrona preferita, si era ricordato di cosa avesse distolto al sua attenzione dal fiore e aveva capito che andava bene così. Era arrivato il momento di lasciar andare i ricordi e di vivere il presente.  
Con un silenzioso addio al suo primo, grande amore, Severus sfoderò la bacchetta e incendiò quello che restava del giglio, guardandolo bruciare fino a quando di lui non restò che un piccolo mucchietto di cenere, che fece evanescere con un movimento secco del polso. Poi recuperò la scatola e mise in funzione la Metropolvere.  
Quando giunse al Ministero vide Remus fare una carezza a suo figlio, tenuto in braccio da Harry Potter, e abbandonare il suo branco di amici Grifondoro per venirgli incontro. Severus avrebbe voluto fare una smorfia alla vista del suo sorriso radioso, ma sapeva bene che era ormai da tempo che non ne era più in grado. Tuttavia, era pur sempre un Serpeverde ed era bene ricordarlo a Lupin, ogni tanto. Fu per questo che gli diede appena il tempo di arrivargli davanti, prima di aprire la scatola, afferrare il collare completamente nero che c'era dentro e allacciarglielo al collo, lì davanti a tutti.  
"Cosa...?" fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire Remus, prima che Severus afferrasse la striscia di cuoio e la strattonasse per portare i loro visi a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro.  
"Sarà bene per te, Lupin, che non ti venga mai più in mente di indossare il collare di qualcun altro" lo avvisò. "Non mi piace per niente vederti addosso con un ornamento che non venga da me."  
Remus rabbrividì e lo fissò.  
"Questo è...?"  
"È il primo che ho fatto" lo interruppe di nuovo Severus. "E giusto perché tu lo sappia, l'ho dotato di un incantesimo supplementare: mi basta un semplice comando e non potrai più toglierlo. Una piccola precauzione per assicurarmi che tu e tutti gli altri sappiate a chi appartieni. Ora," proseguì dopo averlo finalmente lasciato andare "mi aspetta un altro Ordine di Merlino, prima classe, per i grandi servigi resi alla comunità magica tutta con la scoperta di una cura per la licantropia, se non ricordo male quello che era scritto nella lettera che ho ricevuto dal Ministro della Magia in persona. Che tra l'altro è Grifondoro, solo voi potete essere così stupidi da credere che i collari siano una vera e propria cura, ma visto che è tutta pubblicità gratuita e che mi aiuterà a diventare ancora più ricco di quanto già non lo sia diventato in questi ultimi mesi, per questa volta farò finta di niente."  
Remus cercò, senza troppo successo, di soffocare le risate. Solo quando si fu calmato si avvicinò di nuovo a Severus.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò, in modo che potesse sentirlo solo lui.  
"Lo so" gli rispose, con lo stesso tono di voce. "Ti amo anch'io."  
E, con un ghigno perfido, approfittò dello shock di Remus per quella dichiarazione improvvisa e senza precedenti per prenderlo per mano, senza curarsi del fatto che tutti li avrebbero visti, e trascinarselo dietro verso il palco sul quale avrebbe ritirato la sua più che meritata onorificenza. Per il premio, quello vero, avrebbe dovuto aspettare di tornare a casa con il suo licantropo, ma era certo che sarebbe valsa la pena di aspettare qualche ora.


End file.
